A 7-Year Reunion
by AX V2
Summary: Shion and his family find out that Fairy Tail is participating in the Grand Magic Games, and that this time Natsu is around. What's will happen when these two mages meet after seven years?


Author's Note: Sorry I took so long, June was tough month for me. I had camp all June, and when I didn't have camp, I had basketball instead. Plus, if some of you might've notice, I didn't change the status of this story in my page. I tend not to enter while I'm writing a story (I don't know why, but it makes me feel weird) Anyways, it's been a while since the Fairy Tail anime stopped (I did here it was going to start again soon, though), and a longer time since Magico ended. But I got some requests for another crossover, so here it is. I hope you like it!

* * *

A 7-Year Reunion

"We did it!" Natsu told Lucy. Another day of the Great Magic games had just come to an end, and it ended with Natsu's (and technically Gajeel's) win over Sting and Rogue. Once the battle ended, Natsu, accompanied by Happy, Erza, and Gray, went to tell Lucy, who was currently in the infirmary, the good news. Wendy and Carla were already there since they said they were going to nurse Lucy back to health. Porlyusica helped Lucy too, and even stayed to watch the battle, but she left once the battle ended.

"Congratulations," Lucy said. She was fine, but she was still on the infirmary bed. Wendy recommended her not to anything physical just yet. "I saw the entire battle on the TV. By the way, where's Gajeel?"

"Wherever I might've left him," Natsu said with a smile.

"Okay. What about Laxus? Wasn't he with you?"

"The master called him," Gray said. "He's planning a party, and he called Laxus to help him out with the preparations."

"What, you guys holding a party?" Lucy asked.

"Yes," Erza said. "That's actually another reason as to why we came here. Are you fine enough to go?"

Lucy looked as Wendy. "Can I?"

"Well, I wouldn't recommend it," Wendy said. "But it would be sad if you stay here while everybody else is partying. So, sure."

Lucy got out of bed and gave Wendy a big hug. "Thank you!" She grabbed a change of clothes and went inside the bathroom. "I'll be out in a second." Once she finished changing, Lucy came out with a smile. "All done!"

"Great, let's go!" Natsu said.

"Aw, you guys are leaving all ready?" a voice from behind said. "And I just stopped by to hello." Everybody turned towards the sound of the voice. Leaning on the wall was a man with silver hair and purple eyes. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties.

"You're that guy from last time," Gray said.

"Shion?" Natsu said.

"That would be me," Shion said. He walked up to Natsu. "Yo, Natsu."

"It really is you! Whoa, you've grown. What are you doing here?"

"My family heard about Fairy Tail's return, so we stopped by to check out the games. It's only for a day though; we have other stuff to do. Anyways, you haven't really changed." Shion looked at everyone else. "Or any of you, for that matter."

"There's a reason for that," Natsu said. He explained everything that happened at Tenrou Island to Shion. And by everything`, I mean everything-the fight against Hades and his guild, and even Acnologia and Zeref too.

"Whoa, sounds intense," Shion said.

"It really was," Natsu said.

"Um, sorry for interrupting, Natsu," Wendy said, "but who is this person?"

Natsu looked at Wendy with a surprised look. The confused expression on Wendy's face made Natsu notice something. "Oh, that's right, you didn't meet Shion. I thought you did, sorry. Well, Wendy, Carla this is Shion. I fought him once, and he's really strong." Natsu looked at Shion. "Shion, this is Wendy and Carla."

"Hello," Wendy said.

"Nice to meet you," Shion said.

"Well, he certainly seems strong," Carla said.

"He is!" Natsu said. "By the way, Shion, Wendy here can use the same magic I use, Dragon Slayer magic. Although, her Dragon Slayer magic is that of the Sky Dragon's."

"What," Shion said, astonished, "she can use that magic too? Impressive."

Wendy blushed a bit. "It's no big deal."

"It actually is," Natsu said. "Anyways, you remember everyone else, right, Shion?"

"Of course I do." Shion looked at the blue cat. "You're Natsu's partner, Happy." He turned to the blond girl. "Lucy Heartfilia. Emma talked a lot about you." He looked at the red-headed woman. "Erza Scarlet, the woman who fought my daughter, Luu. She wants to fight you again, by the way." Then he got to Gray. "And you… you're the guy who appeared naked before my wife."

"Sorry about that," Gray said.

"You better be," Shion said with an evil grin and with his fist a bit elevated, "unless you want me to knock your lights out, again."

"I really am!"

Shion didn't appear to believe Gray. He kept on glaring at him.

"Anyways," Lucy said, trying to see if she could stop a fight just waiting to happen. "How's Emma, Shion? Is she fine?"

Lucy's attempt worked. Shion turned to her, but not before giving Gray one last murderous glare. "She's fine. As a matter of fact, she's waiting outside, along with Luu and Anise, and a little surprise. Do you guys want to say hi?"

"Well, I'd like to," Lucy said, "but, uh…" She turned to Natsu and the gang. "Guys?"

"I don't think that will be a problem," Erza said. "Natsu, Gray, what do you two think?"

"Master did say that he would wait for us," Gray said. "I doubt he would mind waiting a just a few more minutes."

"In other words," Natsu said, "no problem."

Lucy faced Shion. "There's your answer."

"Great," Shion said, "let's go." Natsu and the gang followed Shion as he was about to leave.

"Excuse me," Carla said, "aren't you guys forgetting something?"

Everybody stopped when they heard Carla, and looked at her. They had totally forgotten that Wendy and Carla were there.

"Sorry, Wendy, Carla," Lucy said. "Shion, you don't mind if they come too, right?"

"Not at all. Emma and the rest enjoy more company." And with that said, Shion left, this time with everyone following him.

* * *

"Oh, where is he?" A teenage Luu said as she walked back and forth with her arms crossed, obviously impatient. "He is seriously late!"

"Calm down, Luu. He isn't late," An adult Emma said. She held in her hands a little boy who had a striking resemblance to Shion. The only difference was that his hair and eye color were brown like Emma's. The boy looked like he was four-years old.

"Yes, he is! He said he was quickly going to the bathroom, and then coming back to take us to lunch. How long does it take a guy to pee? I'm starving over here!"

_You're the only one who believed that lie_, the black magical cat, Anise, thought.

The four of them are currently in front of the stadium waiting for Shion. After the games ended for today, the family had stopped in front of the stadium to decide what to do next. They had decided to get something to eat. As mentioned before, Shion had told them that he was going to the bathroom first. Emma and Anise could tell that he was going to visit Natsu. Luu, on the other hand, couldn't. Even after becoming a teenager, when someone mentions food to her, she'll only think about that.

"Okay, that's enough," Luu said. "I'm going to look for him."

"Wait, Luu," Emma said. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Don't worry, I won't look or anything."

"That's not the problem."

"Papa!" the little boy said. Luu, Emma, and Anise looked at the direction where the kid was waving his arms. They spotted Shion walking up to them with a few people behind him.

"Hey, family," Shion said as he stopped in front of them, "did I make you all wait?"

"Not at all," Emma said.

"Yes, you did!" Luu said. She got all up on Shion's face. "Do you know how long I've waited? I'm starving! How long does it take you to use the bathroom? And who are these people?" Then, she noticed. "Wait, these people…"

"Took you long enough," Shion said. "You really need to stop thinking about food all the time. Anyways, I believe you all remember the people who are right behind me."

"I course I do," Emma said. "Well, I don't remember this little girl or her cat, though."

The little girl introduced herself. "Um, hi, my name's Wendy." She looked at her cat. "This is my friend, Carla."

"Hello," Carla said.

"She can talk?" Emma said, surprised. "She's just like Anise." The little boy in Emma's hands waved his hands towards Carla as if he was saying he wanted to play with her and kept on saying Anise. "No, Enma, that's not Anise," she whispered to the child. Emma turned to Wendy. "Sorry, he likes to play with Anise a lot, and he doesn't really see talking cats except her, so I guess he thought she was Anise."

"It's okay," Wendy said.

"Hey, Emma, it's been a while," Lucy said. "Sorry for interrupting, but I've been looking at that boy for a while. He looks just like Shion, so is he…?"

"Oh, hey, Lucy," Emma said. "Yes, he's our baby boy. His name is Enma. Say hi, Enma." Enma did exactly what his mother said.

"A baby?" Erza said. Her face was red. She has always been a bit weird towards marriage and having a baby. Actually, she was weirder towards marriage than the baby thing. Why was that again? "But to have a baby, that's means-"

"They totally did it," Happy said in awe.

Erza, Lucy, and Wendy looked at Shion, whose face was as red as a tomato. Natsu and Gray nudged him on his shoulders.

"I take it this was the surprise," Natsu said.

"So, how did it feel?" Gray said. "You know, making a baby."

Shion didn't reply. There was no way he was going to talk about that.

"Aw, come on, Shion, tell them," Anise said. "Tell them how you had a massive nosebleed the next morning and couldn't wake up for a week."

If the eyes of Natsu and his crew weren't on Shion before then they are now. Before turning his attention to Natsu and his gang, Shion shot Anise a quick glare that said 'I'll kill you'. "How about we skip that and talk about our adventures?"

"But-"

"Now!"

Natsu and his friends flinched when they heard the tone of Shion's voice. He sounded even more serious and fearsome than Erza (and that's saying a lot). So, to make sure they wouldn't get Shion madder than he already is, everybody started sharing their stories.

* * *

The story telling went on for a while. Everybody was so into the stories that they didn't notice the time. That was until they all heard Luu's stomach growling. "Sorry about that," Luu said. "I'm just really hungry."

"Yeah, that would be fault," Shion said. "I promised that I would take you to eat after I came back, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. And like I said before, I'm starving." Luu hugged her stomach to express her hunger.

"Okay, I'll get you something to eat right now, but before that" -Shion looked at Natsu- "hey, Natsu, you mind if we have a quick battle. You know, for old time's sake."

"Not at all," Natsu said. "I wanted to ask you the same thing."

"Actually, there's a problem with that," Lucy said. She looked at Natsu. "The master is waiting for us, remember?"

"Aw, come on," Natsu said. "One quick battle. Please." He put on a puppy dog face.

Lucy hesitated. She looked at Erza. "A little help."

Erza sighed. "I can only stop him when he's fighting with Gray. I can't really stop him when he wants to fight someone else."

"Just let him, Lucy," Gray said. "Just like Erza said, you can't really stop him. Besides, the master won't start the party without us." Gray looked at Shion. "Plus, I want to fight him too."

"Bring it on," Shion said. "I want to beat the crap out of you too."

Lucy gave up. She looked at Natsu. "Fine."

"Yes!" Natsu said.

"Alright," Shion said. He looked at Luu. "What about you?"

Now Luu hesitated before talking. "You're lucky I like fights just as much as I like eating."

Shion smiled. He looked at Emma. "Emma?"

"I can't really stop you now, can I?" Emma said. "Besides, Enma got excited when he heard you talk about a fight. If I say no then he'll be sad."

"Thanks." Shion gave Emma a little kiss.

"Um, where exactly are you going to fight?" Wendy asked. "You can't do it in town."

"I'm glad you asked," Shion said. "Everyone, get close to me." Everyone did just what Shion said. Shion took out something from his pocket.

"A frog?" Lucy asked. "What can it do?"

"Just watch." It looks like what Shion said was a signal to the frog. The frog opened its mouth and out of it came smoke. The smoke completely engulfed Shion and everyone around him. Once the smoke disappeared, they all found themselves overlooking a great grassy plain.

"How in the world?" Lucy asked. "A frog can teleport us?"

"That's one cool frog." Natsu said.

"That's one of the many things it can do," Shion said as he put the frog back in his pocket. "Now, shall we begin the fight?"

* * *

Shion, Natsu, and Gray faced each on the plain. They were on opposite sides-Natsu and Gray on the left, and Shion on the right. Shion's family, and Natsu and Gray's friends got some distance between the mages. That way they can watch the fight and not accidently get hurt in the process.

"Okay, let's start this," Gray said. He took off his shirt.

"Do you always take off your shirt when you fight?" Shion said.

"Pretty much every time. It's a habit."

"It's an unhealthy habit if you ask me." Shion shrugged. "Oh well, do whatever you want. It's not going to stop me from beating you." Shion held out his right hand. A broom suddenly appeared on his hand.

"A broom?" Gray said. "You're going to use a broom to fight?"

"I wouldn't underestimate Shion or his broom if I were you, Gray," Natsu said. "It did knock you out last time."

"That was only because I didn't see it coming."

"I would listen to Natsu if I were you, Gray." Shion clutched his broom. "Here I come." Shion waved his broom. The straws turned into a giant fist and attacked Natsu and Gray.

Natsu and Gray jumped out of the way just as the fist came down. The slam of the fist left a hole in the ground.

Gray whistled. "Whoa, pretty strong."

"Told you," Natsu said. He noticed a shadow slowly appearing between him and Gray. "What the?" He looked up and saw Shion above him. The broom's hairs had the form of a giant foot this time.

"Take this!" Shion waved down his broom and the foot came down. A cloud of dust was formed because to the strong attack. Shion landed and checked for Natsu and Gray. But to his surprise, neither Natsu nor Gray was there when the cloud of dust disappeared. _Where are they?_

"Fire Dragon's-"

"Ice Make-"

Shion looked at his sides. To his right, Natsu was preparing fire in his two fist. To his left, Gray was preparing something by putting his right fist on his left palm.

"-Brilliant Flame!"

"-Lance!"

Natsu connected the two fires he had in his fist. The flames became a giant fireball, which Natsu threw at Shion. Gray shot lances made out of ice. The two attacks hit Shion and created a cloud of dust just like Shion's previous attack.

"Got him!" Natsu said. "Didn't think it would be that easy."

"Weren't you the one who said not to underestimate him?" What Gray said right now was right. Once the cloud of disappeared, a ball made out of broom straws could be seen. Half of the ball was on fire while another half was frozen. The fire soon melted the frozen side and consumed the entire ball. When the fire disappeared, the only thing that could be seen was a hole.

"Where did he go?" Natsu said. Just then, the ground under him and Gray started to shake.

"You and your big mouth," Gray said.

Gray and Natsu moved out of the way just in time to dodge a ton of spikes made out of broom straws that popped out of the ground. Shion came out of the ground when the spikes stopped. This time he held two brooms.

"Nice attack," Natsu said.

"Thanks," Shion said.

"You can use two brooms?" Gray asked. Natsu seemed just as surprised as Gray. Shion didn't use two brooms the last time they met.

"That's not all." The broom on Shion's right hand transformed into its sword form, Broomstar.

"It can even turn into a sword?" Gray asked.

"Told you not underestimate him," Natsu said.

"Didn't you do that a few seconds ago?"

"Shut up."

"Hey, I suggest you guys pay attention," Shion said. "I'm going to start getting serious." Natsu and Gray got ready as Shion dashed towards them.

* * *

"Whoa, Shion really has gotten stronger," Lucy said. She was watching the fight along with her friends and Shion's family.

"I'm surprised," Wendy said. "It's not everyday I see somebody fight on par with Natsu and Gray."

"That's my dad for you!" Luu said.

"And he still isn't being serious," Anise said.

"Didn't he just say that he was serious?" Lucy asked.

"True. But there's actually another part of his broom magic he hasn't used. When he uses that then you know he's serious."

"That so?" Lucy looked at Emma. She was a bit worried about how quiet she was. "Emma, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Emma said. "It's just… the magic Anise mentioned just now, if Shion uses it-" Emma was cut off by the clash of fierce attacks. Everybody looked at the battlefield.

Shion, Natsu, and Gray looked like they were about to fall. They were all breathing heavily. "Dang, I didn't think I would feel this worn out," Shion said.

"Same here," Natsu said. "I knew you were strong, but dang."

"Thanks, but my broom magic still has one more ability left." Shion's broom and sword disappeared. He took out the frog he had in his pocket.

Shion's family knew what that meant. "Shion, wait!" Emma said. Shion didn't react. Emma looked at Anise. "Anise, stop him!" The black cat didn't react either.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Lucy said. She, along with the rest of her friends, looked at Emma.

Emma didn't answer. She looked at Shion as the frog opened its mouth and sprayed Shion with smoke. The smoke completely consumed Shion. When the smoke disappeared, a hundred brooms could be seen behind Shion. Each one had a unique design.

"What's that?" Erza said.

"Emma?" Lucy said. She could still see the concerned look on Emma's face.

Emma didn't respond, again. She just kept on looking at her husband. _Shion…_ She saw as a broom opened up and showed teeth. The broom closed its mouth on Shion's head. The longer the broom was on Shion head, the more Emma worried. That was until Shion held up his hand.

Emma noticed a ring on one of his fingers, and it wasn't his wedding ring. Once she noticed which ring it really was, she stopped worrying. As a matter of fact, she smiled.

"Emma? Emma!"

"Huh, oh, sorry," Emma said to Lucy.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God, you looked really scared there. What is that magic?"

"Indeed," Erza said. "It's almost like my magic. Each broom is releasing a stronger amount of magical energy than the other. Almost like my weapons."

"It's the reverse broom magic," Anise said. "To use it, Shion has to give up his happy memories."

"What, give up his memories?" Lucy said. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "There's no reason for him to give up his happy memories over a fight like this! Emma, you have to stop him!"

"It's okay," Emma said. "The ring he showed me before was a present from his brother. It's called the Ring of Orihalcon. It's a magical item that lets him use the reverse broom magic without the need to give up his memories."

"Really?"

"It's true," Anise said. "Shion isn't stupid enough to use that magic without being prepared, especially now since he has another child."

Looks like Enma knew Anise was talking about him. He started to wave his hands.

"Yes, Enma, Anise was talking about you," Emma said. "Let's continue watching the fight, okay?"

* * *

"What is that?" Gray said to Natsu.

"Beats me. Shion didn't use that in our last fight."

The broom that was on Shion's head opened its mouth and then disappeared. "Phew, all done," Shion muttered. He looked at Natsu and Gray. "Sorry, guys, I'm really tired. So the next attack will be the strongest and last attack."

"Oh yeah, you think you'll finish us?" Gray said. "Bring it!" He started to prepare another spell, but he stopped when Natsu put his hand in front of him. "Natsu?"

"Sorry, Gray, but you mind stepping back," Natsu said. "I want to finish this myself."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Heck, I'm even asking you nicely, and you know I rarely do that."

Gray didn't answer at first, but then he noticed the seriousness in Natsu's eyes. He sighed. "Alright, just make sure you win."

"Yeah."

Gray did more than simply 'step back'. He left the battlefield and walked towards his friends.

"Huh, what's wrong Gray?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu said that he wanted to finish the fight himself. I'd figured I'd let him."

"Pretty nice of you."

"I'm not a bad person, you know."

Once Natsu noticed that Gray was back with his friends, he took a deep breath and then looked at Shion. "Ok, I'm ready."

"You sure you want to take on my full-power attack by yourself," Shion said. "I recommend you not to underestimate my reverse broom magic."

"Don't worry, I won't. And to prove it to you, I'll show you my full power!" Fire started to appear around Natsu's body, but there was something different this time. This time there was lightning in the flames. "Lightning flame dragon mode!"

Shion didn't seem too surprised. "I'd figured you didn't use your full power against those dragon slayers, but to think you still had a trick like this up your sleeve." Shion held out his right hand. All of the brooms disappeared, all except one. That broom had a ray of light coming out where the straws should be. "This is my strongest broom-the first broom, Halley! I'll finish you with this." The light that the broom was emitting started to enter the broom. It was like it was charging.

"I'm the one that's going to finish you!" Natsu began inhaling his flames clad with lighting.

"Disappear with the stardust!" Shion's broom shot out the massive ray of light that it was charging.

"Lightning flame dragon's roar!" Natsu fired out a beam of fire that had lighting around it.

The two spells met at clashed for a few seconds. At first none of the spells seemed to gain the upper hand over the other, but then they caused an explosion. When the explosion cleared, Natsu and Shion could clearly been seen. They appeared to be staring at each other, but soon they began to fall.

"Shion!"

"Natsu!"

Neither Emma's nor Lucy's voices reached the two mages. Shion and Natsu hit the ground and lost consciousness.

* * *

"Daddy. Hello. Daddy? Wake up!"

Shion woke up to find someone endlessly poking him. "Ow, Enma, stop. Seriously, I'm up!" That's right; it was his young son, Enma, who was poking him.

Enma stopped, but he wasn't happy about it. It seemed like he wanted poke his father some more.

"Wait, Enma, don't put on that face."

"Okay, Enma, that's enough, stop poking your father." Emma entered and picked up Enma. She looked at Shion. "Hey, sleepyhead, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm… in my bed?" Shion noticed that he was in the bed him and Emma sleep in. "Wait, we're home?"

"That's right."

"But that's means-"

"Oh, Shion, you're up!" Hey, Anise, Shion's up!" Luu entered the room with a piece a meat in her hands. She was followed by Anise.

"Luu? Anise?" Okay, can someone tell me what happened?"

"You lost consciousness after the last attack," Anise said. "You wouldn't wake up at all, no matter what we tried. And Luu was really hungry, so we parted ways, went to buy Luu food, and then came back here."

"Sorry," Luu said.

"Nah, it's fine," Shion said. "It's my fault, after all."

"It really wasn't a problem," Emma said. "It turns out that they were in a hurry too. Lucy said that they had an activity that they were late for."

"That so." Shion sighed. "It ticks me off that I couldn't say good bye. But like I mentioned before, that's my fault." He sighed again.

"Anyways, you think they'll be fine in the Grand Magic Games?" Emma asked.

Shion smiled. "No doubt about that. They're Fairy Tail, after all."

* * *

"Hey, Natsu. Wake up! Natsu!"

Natsu came awake to find his blue cat, Happy, slapping him. "That's enough. I'm up! Happy!" He grabbed Happy's paw to stop the next slap.

"So you're finally up, Natsu." Gray looked at the girls. "Hey, girls, Natsu's up!"

Lucy, Erza, Wendy, and Carla looked at Natsu. "You're awake," Lucy said with relief. "We were worried. You've been unconscious for a while."

"Are you okay?" Erza asked.

"I guess so." Natsu let go of Happy's paw and tapped his head. "I feel a little headache, though. Wait, did you say I was unconscious?"Natsu looked around. He noticed that he was in town and that it was night time. "What happened to Shion?"

"His family had to leave," Carla said. "They took his unconscious body and left. They did say bye."

"Oh man. I couldn't say good bye."

"It's okay, you couldn't help it," Lucy said. "Who knows, maybe we'll meet them again."

"I guess you're right." Natsu stood up. "Now, could someone tell me why Happy had to slap me to wake me up? Wouldn't it have been easier for Wendy to use her healing magic on me?"

"I did use my magic on you," Wendy said, "but you still wouldn't wake up. We were going to let you rest, but Happy insisted that slapping you would wake you up immediately."

"Is that so," Natsu said as he glared at Happy.

Happy let out a nervous smile. He summoned his wings and flew away. "I'm sorry!"

"Get back here!" Natsu ran after Happy.

"Well, looks like Natsu's back to his old self," Erza said.

"It was only a matter of time," Gray said.

Lucy laughed. "How about we run after him?" Everyone nodded, and began to run after Natsu. "Hey, Natsu, wait u-" Lucy stopped when she noticed a figure pass her and run after Natsu at full speed.

"Salamander!"

Natsu turned around just to receive a kick in the stomach. He fell to his knees. "Ow, what the-" He looked at the person who just hit him. "Gajeel!"

"There you are! Do you have any idea how long I was looking for you?"

"Huh, Gajeel?" Lucy caught up, along with everyone else. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you guys everywhere," Gajeel said. He seemed pissed. "I even stopped by the hotel where the rest of the guild was. They were having a party, by the way."

"What, a part-"Lucy was so worried about Natsu that she had forgotten about the party. It appears that the rest of the gang did too. "Oh, right, the party…"

"That's right. Anyways, I have something important to tell you guys."

"Something important?" Erza repeated.

"Yeah, I found something while I was underground. I'll tell you guys on the way. Come on!" Gajeel began to walk towards wherever the important thing was.

Everyone looked at each other. "We might as well," Gray shrugged. Everyone agreed with him, and began to follow Gajeel.

Lucy stopped when she noticed that Natsu wasn't following. She looked back at him. "Natsu, are you coming?"

"Huh, uh, yeah," Natsu said. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay."

Natsu looked at the night sky. _See ya, Shion. Take care_. He stood up and joined Lucy. And together, they followed their friends.

* * *

**AX: Sweet, it's done! I hope it was good, especially the fight scenes. I don't have much experience writing those. This did serve as good practice for some original stories I'm hoping on publishing for real in the future (I guy can dream). Well, I hope you a-wah *dodges a random sword* What the? *looks to his right* Erza?**

**Erza: I do not get weird over marriage or towards having a baby!**

**AX: It's true about the baby thing... but how about marriage? Like the time you fought in a wedding gown in the Fairy Tail movie?**

**Erza: *remembers that moment, face turns red, and summons a sword* Shut up!**

**AX: Me and MY big mouth *Dodges sword slash* Okay, that would be all, guys, bye! *dodges another sword slash* Oh, and Emma's baby, Enma, is from my latest Magico fanfic. Check it out if you want to. Bye! Oh, and one last thing, I invite anyone to join the Magico forum if you want! *dodges last sword slash, and runs away***


End file.
